


Your witnesses have no idea

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Redemption, Bullying, F/M, Identity Reveal, Lies are bad, Lila Rossi Lies, My boyfriend says im talented, My grammar sucks, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Alya Césaire, Someone wants to be my beta, The bullying is bad, no beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Lila tries to take her lies to another level, this time she swears to have more than one witness to what she says, the problem? her witnesses are present and she had no idea
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 102





	Your witnesses have no idea

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin I want to say this again. BULLYING OR HARASSMENT, IS NOT OK  
> It is not okay to attack anyone.  
> It is not okay to be a witness and do nothing.  
> And if you are a victim, you have the power to defend yourself.
> 
> If you ever feel like you need help against bullying, turn to someone, I'm available to listen
> 
> P.D: Enjoy the fic.  
> apparently  
> I can only write revealing fics apparently

Marinette was leaning against the railing of her balcony trying not to think about everything that had happened to her that day and failing miserably. The image of all her classmates looking at her disappointed believing that she would really be capable of bullying Lila for months, LILA, her torturer, now it turned out that she was the evil witch in the story, although she had to give her some credit for that The punch marks she made the day before were fit for a hollywood movie. Alya's face believing all that trash was what hurt her the most, regardless of their friendship, she was a reporter, shouldn't she have investigated more all the lies they were telling her? Even in spite of that, the look of defeat Adrien gave her was enough for her to leave the school before the end of classes. The idea that the two of them knew about Lila's lies had made her feel good at first, but no matter how kind and cute the blue-eyed girl was, there was a limit to what she could bear and being unfairly blamed for harassing Lila and that he dared not say anything exceeded that limit and by far. She had stopped crying about that situation a few weeks ago, it was no longer worth it but she still felt extremely hurt.

It was starting to get cold but she didn't want to get in, Tikki had already fallen asleep and she didn't want to wake her up because she would ask if she was okay, clearly she wasn't okay but she wasn't ready to answer that question.

-Are you okay? - Damn she thought immediately upon hearing that voice he knew so well

-What are you doing here Chat? - Asked with a tone a little more scathing than she had intended- Is everything fine, do you need something? - She commented with a sweeter tone, Chat was not to blame for what had happened to her.

-I came to see you, Everything is fine and you did not answer my question, Are you okay Purrrrincess?- Chat landed next to her with his back to the rail but she could feel his eyes on her.

-Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't it be fine? What could have happened that I would not be fine? - Very well the hysteria did not help him to believe her lie but what was the point of telling him what had happened if his classmates did not believe her because it would be different with Chat who knew her much less at least like Marinette

-I heard what happened today at your school and ... -

-Are you worried that I get akumatized? Don't worry, it won't happen- Marinette interrupted him, she didn't want to be watched just to avoid an akumatization, she had also managed to keep her emotions under control with a lot of practice since Lila appeared.

-As I was saying- the hero continued as if she hadn't said anything- I heard what happened and i get worried, I don't think it's fair what they put you through- he turned so that they were both facing the street but he didn't look away of her.

-Who told you what happened? - She asked, wanting to avoid the hopes that Alya or Nino or someone of her companions is still interested in her well-being

\- I think there is a boy who is a model in your classroom, right? - He looked away, trying to be as neutral as possible despite talking about himself- He's a friend of mine and he told me what they did to you so I came to see How were you, but it seems that you are not very interested in answering that- he pushed her lightly with his shoulder receiving a small smile from the girl.

\- I did not think that Adrien cared so much about what had happened considering that when it happened he did nothing- He breathed heavily- I mean i know is not his obligation or anything it is just that I felt as if everyone had abandoned me-s he quickly passed her hands under her eyes wiping tears before they came out and drawing the attention of her partner with the act.

-What about Lila? Why does she treat you like this? - Marinette noticed a bit of anger under the controlled tone of her partner's voice but did not say anything and let him continue - I mean, I know he lies every breath but in your case he seems to want to hurt you, specific way, Only you- Chat hadn't noticed the truth in her words until she said it out loud and began to feel like the coward Marinette clearly thought she was. How come he hadn't thought of this before.

\- At first when I started to see her lies I tried to expose her, try to make Adrien ... my friends not get caught up in all that garbage, it was that moment when she openly declared war on me, even though she said that I would stay away from Adrien and my friends, if I'm honest, I thought that cornering me in the bathroom and threatening me was ... -

-SHE THREATENED YOU ??? WHEN THIS HAPPENED MARINETTE- Chat's Scream made the poor girl jump with wide eyes.

-Silence Chat was not that bad, it was when she almost managed to expel me from school- She lowered her voice, she had not really intended to release that information, it was too embarrassing to talk about how she had cornered her in the bathroom making her feel defenseless but it was easy to talk to Chat.

-NOT THAT BAD?- Chat stopped screaming so as not to draw the attention of other people inthe street but his anger was growing- Why didn't you say anything, why didn't you do anything, if I had known ... -

-If you had known what Ghat? - the black-haired girl interrupted him- I know you're a hero but you couldn't just attack a civilian because she's mean to me at school-

She put her hand on the boy's shoulder and he relaxed just a little considering that he talked too much to a civilian and almost compromised his identity but he was extremely upset. Marinette was too good for her own good and this was the proof.

\- It's just that you didn't have to go through this alone, I would have liked to help you do something for you, I should have listened to you-

-You heard me now and helped me feel better, that's more than enough kitty-

They looked at each other for a moment and the girl looked away, intimidated by the look of her partner.

-I should go to sleep before it's to late.- She quickly took two steps back but before turning around she hugged Chat around the waist - Thanks for coming to see me and thanks Adrien too- she turned around and He entered his room closing the hatch.

Chat looked at her with concern and especially with shame, he felt like a coward, what a hero he turned out to be if he could not protect his friend from a simple evil girl. But he was ready to make things right for his princess.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite everything that had happened the day before, Marinette woke up with a goofy smile on her lips. The guilty was that silly cat that just with that nocturnal visit had made her feel good, listened to, and no longer felt alone, plus the expectation that Adrien had worried enough to talk about it with one of the heroes of Paris made her smile. So she got up early, took a shower and get dressed so she could be on time for school, maybe she could design a little while the teacher arrived to ignore her classmates maybe she would make a sweater for Chat; that's what she was busy with on the way to school when she noticed a little confrontation before entering the classroom.

Under the speed before entering, there were murmurs from several of his companions, he identified Rose and Juleka muttering in agreement with someone when he noticed that the voices of those who were fighting were Lila (why was he not surprised) and Adrien ... ADRIEN? What the heck was happening? She opened the door slowly going unnoticed since everyone's attention was focused on the two boys arguing not heatedly but the tension in the whole room was noticeable.

-I know you threatened Marinette Lila, she is not harassing you, stop lying about her- there was a lot of anger contained in the blonde's voice but he kept a calm face as always. Marinette felt a little deja vu.

-I don't know why you keep repeating that Adrien -False tears ran down the girl's face trying to generate pity - I would never do something like that, I wanted to be her friend, she told you to put you against me, if it were true why she didn't tell Alya or Miss Bustier - she hid her face in her hands "crying" harder.

Marinette was extremely confused she hadn't told anyone becouse she was embarrassed no one knew about the threat except Chat. Adrien and Marinette exchanged a look and the blond opened his eyes in surprise, blushed violently and looked back to Lila.

-She doesn't turn me against you because she didn't tell me- the rest of the classmates were confused - Chat Noir told me about the threat.-

Marinette's heart melted thinking of the two most important boys in her life talking about her and her problems, although this generated many more problems for her it was a fact that made her love them much more. In her mind both boys became one, she shook her head not in sorprice becouse somehow the fact they are one look extreamly normal and natural, she would deal with that later. She was so touched by the action and her latest discovery that Lila's response was almost lost but when she heard her her jaw practically hit the ground.

-Ladybug told me that Chat is sleeping with a civilian, I know it's Marinette and that's why he's trying to defend her. She has that stupid cat in the palm of her hand- Lila nodded at the girl who was still near the door, everyone looked in her direction. Between her blush, and her surprise, she couldn't articulate a word to defend herself especially why the idea of her sleeping with Chat was extremely ridiculous in more ways than one.

-You are sleeping with Chat Noir- Alya yelled between surprised and annoyed pointing at her "Best friend" accusingly.

-You're kidding right? - The black-haired girl recovered her voice and was shaking with her contained anger. Was Alya really questioning her like that? -What kind of reporter are you? Are you going to trust her simply because she says it, you are not going to investigate what she is saying, will you just stand there and point at me? Like you did when she said that you attacked her- Marinette felt the tears threatening to come out of her eyes, she had never felt so betrayed in her life.

Nino looked at his girlfriend in a meaningful way even though he liked Lila, he had known Marinette since they were children, and since the drama with the intimidation many of the stories of the Italian stopped making sense in his head.

Adrien quickly went down to where Marinette was, he wanted to comfort her but could not find the way he felt that the mention of his alter ego had already ruined things enough.

The two friends continued to look defiantly at each other, both offended and upset but refusing to directly attack their best friend.

Finally the girl with blue eyes sighed putting both hands on the desk in front of her, she knew how to recognize when she was lost.

-You know Alya- the aforementioned straightened up waiting for the blow- I expected more from you, not only because you are my best friend, but because I know that you are a great reporter and a person with principles- tears began to fall on her cheeks but She did nothing to stop them, she looked at Lila and finally looked back at her classmates - Guys, I'm not willing to accept this anymore, I can't anymore ... - Adrien's hand rested on her shoulder encouraging her to continue- No I am not sleeping with no one, and I did not ask anyone to defend me, Lila's words have no foundation except that it is she who says it. And I don't have proof of their lies either, I was hoping that the years in which they have known me would mean something but I see that beautiful words are enough to impress them and make them turn your back on me-

-I have proof of what I say- Lila exclaimed when she saw some of her classmates throwing glances with some doubt- Ladybug told me that Chat was sleeping with a civilian, but Rena Rouge and Carapace told me it was you-

A deathly silence fell in the classroom, as all the students began to regain their trust in Lila, Alya and Nino's eyes widened, the blogger looked at her best friend in panic but the designer was only blinking confused as If I just woke up from a dream She couldn't believe that Lila had just made such a fatal mistake and she hadn't even realized it yet.

The next thing happened too fast for the boys in the class to process it correctly. Nino and Marinette burst out laughing as Alya grabbed Lila by the hair and dragged her out of the classroom.

-You! You damn liar! I almost lost my best friend for defending you, I doubt her, my boyfriend, good people because of you! - Alya yelled at Lila while dragging her to a more private place behind them Adrien, Nino and Marinette walked (the last two still laughing) trying to prevent the reporter from committing a crime (not because Lila didn't deserve it).  
They finally reached a secluded area at the school and Alya let go of the little liar before turning her back and hugging her boyfriend.

-Alya I don't know what you're talking about- Lila looked extremely scared- I just told you that I have proof of what I told you, that's why Marinette has been attacking me- this time the tears on the Italian's face were genuine but his words were being his downfall and she didn't notice.

Nino cleared his throat after so much laughter to speak- You almost fooled us witch, but they didn't have one thing, your "witnesses" - I exaggerate with my hands to simulate the quotation marks- we are here and we never told you something like that-

Adrien looked at them as confused as Lila and finally joined in on Marinette's laughter. It was so obvious that Alya and Nino were Rena and Carapace, of all the lies Lila could think of this was definitely the worst thought and the reason she would fall.

-No… It's not true- Lila kept holding on to save her lie- You lie to protect your friend, if you were heroes where are your Miraculouses- she spat out furiously.

Marinette stopped laughing and looked at her, she was like a wounded wild animal doing her best to save herself but she had no escape.

-Your lies are over Lila and now I know I have my friends to help me, you won't be able to hurt me anymore- Marinette touched the arm of her friend who released Nino and hugged her as if her life depended on it.

-You are such a fool Marinette, can you believe these two that they are heroes and without your precious evidence- Alya tensed in the hug, ready to hit the snake that she dared to call her friend, but her Marinette took her arm and he turned to face Lila.

-What you don't know,- she said slowly and sweetly, -is that I have proof, I've seen it.- She took a step back as Adrien took her by the hand. -I gave them their Miraculous after all,- she finally say.

-WHAT ?!- Four pairs of eyes looked at her in surprise. Ladybug had been in front of them the entire time.

-You did not win, little bug- Lila smiled mockingly, all traces of fear or fragility were gone, she was showing her true colors- I have managed to manipulate the idiots of this school for a long time, no one is smart enough to notice a lie even if he bit their nose, especially in that room full of fragile and pathetic little children who have been akumatized by any tantrum, and the only thing you have achieved is to drag these fools - she pointed to Alya and Nino - to the same hell that you you got in when you dared to challenge me. I hope you enjoy it.- She smiled maliciously. Nino did her best to prevent Alya from hitting her at that moment but the fight ended as Adrien started to laugh slightly.

\- Something to share with the class kitty - Marinette asked a little confused.

-Oh no nothing is just that he recorded his little confession and the guys in the group chat are not very happy with his choice of words but I will not interrupt you anymore princess- I wink at her causing the heroine to blush, it would take time to get used to that .

-What? you did what?- Alya asked, about to laugh. -Hell, how come I didn't think it?- The friends smiled while Lila ran out of options.

-Well someone had to think about it considering that we revealed our identities in front of a very unreliable civilian- he said pointing to the girl in front of them- now it does not matter who she tries to tell, everyone knows she is a liar.

-I told them you were more than a pretty face friend- Nino said hitting the model playfully on the arm.

Marinette approached her tormentor slowly, she stopped feeling small by her side because she had her friends with her, she no longer had to fear him.

-I told you that we would see how things turned out- He smiled willingly before turning around hooking one arm with Alya's and the other with Adrien, leaving the liar behind and feeling freer than he had felt in months

**Author's Note:**

> What are your thoughts on this longer fic than usual,  
>  also I've always thought that Alya would go into homicidal mode if someone messes with her friends.
> 
> The new Princess chapter will be out soon but I am a bit stuck at the moment.
> 
> Your comments fill my life  
> I send you all my love


End file.
